Green Eyes
by trophyfatherstrophyson
Summary: Annabeth is only 17 years old, how was she supposed to have a baby? She wasn't ready for this. She had a future. She was going to be an architect. She had her whole life planned out, but how was she was supposed to do that with a baby? Percabeth AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I looked at the test n horror. I mean, I shouldn't be surprised. The signs were there. I was nauseous, had morning sickness, and my period was supposed to hit last week.

I was standing in my bathroom with one of my best friends, Thalia, standing next to me, looking over my shoulder to see what the result was. She was the one who convinced me to take the stupid test.

It's crazy how five small minutes could change your life forever. How this one little stick held my future.

I looked over at Thalia tears forming in my eyes, she was in shock as well.

"Do you know who the dad is?" She asked looking over at me, tears starting to form in her eyes.

I just nodded my head slowly, bursting into tears. Annabeth put her arms around me and engulfed me in a hug.

"It's going to be okay, and you're going to be the best mom n the history of moms, and everything will work out. I'm going to be with you through it all," She said rubbing my back.

I laughed, "You know we don't even know if the test is right. These things aren't the most reliable,"

"Well then we go to the doctors,"

"We can't go to the doctors unless my parents know," I tell her. Realization hits me. My patents. Their going to be so disappointed in me. They'll probably disown me.

I started to cry again, getting tears all over Thalias shoulder.

"Come on Annabeth, it's going to be okay, and I'm going to be the Godmother," Thalia told me rubbing my back again.

I couldn't help but laugh. She knew exactly when and how to make me laugh. M

Maybe this was going to be okay. As long as I had Thalia by my side

* * *

><p>. <strong>AN: Hey guys, I'm really excited about this story and I think it's going to be a good one! This isn't exacty a chapter but more like a introduction, sorry it's short but future chapters will be longer, I promise. Thanks for reading, see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thalia and I were walking up to the steps of Goode High. I haven't told anybody about my pregnancy yet, not even my parents. Thalia was the only one that knew, and it was going to stay that way until it was actually confirmed.

We walked up the steps and saw all our friends standing by the front door. We still had five minutes until school started.

"Hey guys," My friend Percy said as he saw us walk up to them. Percy and I have been friends for about as long as Thalia and I have. Mostly because Thalia and Percy were cousins.

As soon as my eyes landed on his, I couldn't help but think about what happened that night. The night where everything changed, but I didn't _know _it would change everything until yesterday, when I took that stupid test.

"What's up Kelp Head," Thalia said walking up from behind me.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Nothin much Pinecone Face,"

Percy looked over at me, I had just been standing there, kind of dazed, "You okay Annabeth?"

I gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I'm good,"

"Are you sure?" He continued on, clearly not believing me.

"She had a rough weekend," Thalia said.

Percy looked at me worriedly. As he looked at me I felt butterflies in my stomach, and not the good kind. I shook it off and went to the conversation Thalia and Piper were having about the English test we had today.

* * *

><p>I had gotten through half the day without having to face Percy. Every time I looked at him I couldn't help but think of that night a few weeks ago at the Stolls party.<p>

_Thalia had forced me to go to the Stolls party. They throw a huge party like this once every month. I hadn't wanted to go. I was just planning on sitting in my room reading. But Thalia didn't give up her begging, and the next thing I knew, she had gotten me to go with her. _

_It was huge. There was loud music, a lot, and I mean A LOT of beer. I was just drinking punch though, because knowing Thalia I would be the one that would have to drive her home. _

_I was pushing my way past the crowd of people trying to find Thalia. I had drank probably five glasses of punch sense I've been here, and I was starting to feel really dizzy. _

_As I was pushing past the crowd I bumped into a very drunk Percy. _

"_What's up Annabeth," He slurred, looking like he could barely keep his balance. _

"_Um, have you seen Thalia," I asked scanning the room trying to find the black haired punk. _

"_Nah, haven't seen her," He told me, "Hey, come dance with me," Percy grabbed my hand and dragged me to the crowd of people where everybody else was dancing. _

_It started off slow, just kind of moving to the music, but Travis gave me another punch and I was ready to have some fun. _

_Our dancing became heated quickly. It was the highlight of my night. My whole life really. I couldn't stop staring into his beautiful green eyes. They were mesmerizing. I couldn't help it anymore, all I wanted to do was kiss him. A lot. _

_So I did, and let me tell you, he was a really good kisser. We kissed and we kissed and we kissed. It was like I was in heaven kissing him. _

_The kissing started getting more heated by the second. I ran my hands threw his hair, when he pulled back, only enough for our lips to barely touch. _

"_There's a bedroom upstairs, it's locked but I know where the key is," He told, moving his lips to my neck, kissing up and down. _

"_Well then what are we waiting for, lets go," I told him tilting my head so he would have more access. _

"What about you Annabeth?" Thalias voice broke me out of my memory.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked confused.

"I was asking what band is better, Green Day or 5 Seconds of Summer?" Thalia and Piper were looking at me expecting an answer.

They were probably in another one of their 'what band is better' arguments. Thalia always voted for the more punk bands and Piper always voted for the more modern and well know bands, like 5 Seconds of Summer or 1 Direction. I honestly didn't care about either of them.

"Well, 5sos is more modern and well known. No one really knows Green Day anymore, plus 5sos also has that punkish vibe to it, but they also have a pop kind of vibe," I told them.

Spending hour long car rides with them arguing over the radio, you learn a few things.

Thalia rolled her eyes looking very displeased with my answer, while Piper on the other hand looked very satisfied with my answer.

"Hey Annabeth, I'm having trouble with the math, do you think you could come over after school and help me out?" Percy asked me.

This wasn't unusual. Normally when he needed help with school he would ask me for help. But everything just seemed different now. Maybe it was the fact that we slept together and I'm now pregnant with his baby, or maybe it was because I can't get the thought of what happened out of my head.

"Oh, yeah, sure, what time do you want me to come over?"

"I was thinking we just go straight to my place after school, I can drive you," Percy said looking at me with those eyes. Those stupid green eyes.

"Hey, what about that thing we were going to do after school, you know the thing with your parents and the doctor thing?" Thalia said raising her eyebrows at me.

"That can wait until tomorrow, can't it Thals?" I asked. I really didn't want to tell my parents today. I didn't want to tell them ever.

"You can't avoid it forever," Thalia told me taking a sip from her milk carton.

"What are you guys talking about? Are your parents in the hospital or something?" Percy asked looking concerned.

Now the whole table was looking at me, expecting an answer as to why I had to do anything that involved my parents and doctors.

My stomach started getting queasy again. I didn't know what to say. I can't tell them I might be pregnant. Not here, not now.

"Her parents want her to go to the doctors for a check up, Annabeth's just being a bit chicken," Thalia said saving me from my misery.

I looked at her, telling her, giving her a look that said thank you. She winked at me as if telling me no problem. I was truly thankful to have a friend like her.

* * *

><p>The school day just ended and I was starting to freak out. I had been trying to avoid Percy all day, and it had been working until he had asked me to go to his house where I would be forced to talk to him.<p>

Don't get me wrong, I love Percy, but I was pregnant with his child. He's going to notice something is wrong and I can't tell him. Not yet.

I had just gotten out of english with Percy's step-dad, Paul, when I bumped into Percy.

"Oh hey Annabeth, I was just looking for you," He said with that cute smile on his face.

"Well, you found me," I said giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, so you can still come to my place right?" He asked trying to fix his messy hair, but only messing it up more than it already was.

I couldn't help but smile at that, "Yeah, I just have to go to my locker and get my things,"

"Cool, I'll walk with you,"

I just nodded at him, walking down the hallway. As we neared my locker I saw Thalia leaning on it, she probably wanted to talk about how I ditched the telling my parents thing. Which is why I am happy to have Percy at my side.

"You know you can't avoid them forever," Thalia said getting up from leaning on my locker.

"I know," I said putting in my combination and opening my locker.

"Ignore who?" Percy said leaning on the locker next to mine.

"Her parents," Thalia told him looking at her nails, "Hey Annabeth maybe after we tell them we can go get our nails done or something," Thalia said.

"Gasp, Thalia wants to get her nails done like a normal girl!?" I said faking surprise.

"Ha, ha, you're so funny," She said rolling her eyes at me. I let out a chuckle.

"Tell who what? And why are you ignoring your parents?" Percy asked looking very confused.

"Nothing," I said shrugging my backpack onto my shoulders and closing my locker.

"You know, I feel like you guys aren't telling me something," Percy said following me and Thalia outside.

"Because we are," Thalia said nonchalantly. It really bugged me how casual she was about the whole thing, "It's lady stuff, you don't want to know,"

Percy put his hands up in surrender, "Enough said,"

I let out a small chuckle after he said that.

"Alright, well I gotta go, Annabeth we are going to the doctors tomorrow whether you like it or not," Thalia told me.

"Yes mom," I said rolling my eyes,

"Bye, I'll call you later or something," Thalia said walking to her car.

"Hey, where's your car?" I asked looking over at Percy.

"Oh I didn't bring my car today," He said like it was no big deal.

I gave him a confused look, "Then how are we getting to your house?"

He gave me a smirk and stopped in front of a black motorcycle, uh oh.

"Annabeth, meet Blackjack," He said motioning towards the motorcycle.

"Blackjack," I raised my eyebrows at him. A motorcycle. He bought a motorcycle.

He smiled, "Yeah, I've been saving up my birthday money and helping out my mom at the Candy Shop since she's been focusing more on her writing career and I bought this bad boy,"

"And you want me to get on it? With you?"

"Come on Annabeth, It's not like we're going to crash and die," He said handing me a helmet.

I looked at it and hesitantly took it from his hands. I wasn't so sure about this. He put his helmet on and hopped on.

"You coming or what," He said looking over at me revving the engine. I rolled my eyes and got on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He pulled out of the parking lot and we were off. I felt the wind blowing in my face and it felt amazing. It felt like I've never been more free. I smiled and tightened my grip on Percy's waist.

He was a pretty good friend. And I have no doubt he'll be a good dad.

* * *

><p>When we got to his house his mom, Sally, greeted us at the door.<p>

"Annabeth, it's so nice to see you," She said engulfing me in a hug as soon as I walked in the door, "I haven't seen you around lately I was afraid you and Percy had stopped talking," Sally said pulling away from the hug.

I've always liked Sally. She was so sweet and was like a second mom to me. I knew I could talk to her about anything. And she made amazing cookies.

"Oh yeah, we still talk," I said my face getting red and so was Percy's. The reason I haven't been around is because things have been a little bit awkward sense the party.

Percy cleared his throat, "Anyways we'll be up in my room studying," Percy said grabbing my hand dragging me up the stairs.

"I'll make you guys some cookies," She said as we walked upstairs to Percy's room.

"Sorry about my mom," Percy said rubbing the back of his neck as we walked into his room.

"Your mom is sweet," I told him plopping down onto his bed pulling out my math book from my bag.

"Yeah, she is pretty great," He said laughing grabbing his math book as well.

"So, what you need help with?" I asked looking over at him. Ours eyes met and all I could focus on were his beautiful green eyes.

"Yoo hoo, earth to Annabeth," He said waving his hand in front of my face.

I quickly snapped out of my trance, "Sorry I was just daydreaming," I said opening up my book.

"I know I'm hot and you really want to tear all my clothes off, but you're going to have to resist your temptations," Percy said with a completely straight face.

I grabbed one of his pillows and hit him with it, "In your dreams,"

Percy laughed, "So that's how you want to play Chase?" He said grabbing his other pillow and hitting me with it.

"Oh it's on," I said hitting him with the pillow again.

We hit each other with the pillows back and forth for about ten minutes and it ended with him laying on his back and me straddling him, laughing our butts off.

Our laughing died down and were just staring at each other, taking in the moment. Who know how much moments we'll have like this once I have a huge bump in my stomach.

Percy reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "You know I'm really lucky to have you,"

I gave him a small smile and hit im in the face with a pillow.

He gave me a look of disbelief, "You little twerp," He said tickling my sides.

I went into a laughing fit, I was really ticklish. It was my weakness, "Percy no" I said trying to squirm out of his grip, "Please, please stop," I said between laughs.

"Say Percy is so sexy," He said continuing to tickle me. I really hated him sometimes.

"Percy," more laughs, "Is so," even more laughs, "sexy,"

He finally let go of me and gave me a smirk, "I know I am,"

"Jerk,"

"Love you too,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really like this chapter and I hope you guys do too. I changed the title of this for the 3rd time now, but I think I've finally found the right one. Anyways please leave a review of what you guys thought and I'll see you guys next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3** "Hey Annabeth," Percy said as I walked up to him leaning against my locker. "Move," "Nice to see you too," He told me laughing. "Come on, I need to get to class," I told him rolling my eyes. He reluctantly moved out of my way, "So what are you doing after school?" "Doctors appointment," I told him. Thalia had scheduled me an appointment to get it doctorly proven that I was pregnant. Then I had to tell my parents and they'd probably hate me. I was freaking out. "Oh, the dreaded doctors appointment you've been avoiding. Why is it such a big deal anyways?" "It's just, stuff," I told him grabbing my books from my locker. My stomach was starting to feel queasy. "Ooh, being secretive," "I'm not being secretive it's just personal," I told him. I started to feel the urge to puke come on. I quickly ran to the bathroom, hearing Percy call my name. I ran into the stall and just let it all out. After a few minutes I heard someone else rush into the bathroom. "Annabeth, it's me Thalia, open up," I quickly opened the stall for Thalia and turned back to the toilet feeling more puke coming up. "Shh, it's going to be okay," Thalia said holding my hair and rubbing my back. "I can't do this Thalia," I told her tears forming in my eyes, "What if I'm not a good mom? And what about my parents? They're going to hate me," I was sobbing now. "Hey, you listen to me Annabeth," Thalia said looking me in the eyes, "If anyone can have a baby and be a great mom at 16, that's you. You are smart and organized and you can do this Annabeth. I believe in you and I'm going to be with you every step of the way," "My parents, they're probably going to kick me out," I told her wiping the tears from my eyes. "And if they do you can stay at my place. I could always use some company, it's like I'm all alone most of the time," Thalia told me. She lived with her dad in this huge house, but her dad was working most of the time anyways. "I honestly doubt you would want a crying baby living with you," "I think I can deal with you just fine," Thalia said jokingly. I couldn't help but laugh along with her, "And I'd be happy to help you take care of the baby. You can stay with as long as you need. But only if your parents kick you out because I do not want to deal with a whiny baby if I don't have to," I laughed at that, "Thank Thals," "And, just out of curiosity, who's the dad?" Thalia asked me. I had been trying to avoid this question ever since I found out I was pregnant, "Well, Percy," I told her hesitantly. Thalias eyes bugged out of her head, "And you're just now telling me that you hooked up with Percy? And that he's the father of your child?" "Well, yeah," "You have to tell him Annabeth. He'll want to know, and I'm positive he will help you take care of this child," Thalia told me. "I know, and I will, but the pregnancy hasn't even been officially confirmed yet," "Annabeth, you just puked, and you missed your period, I'm pretty sure it's confirmed," I sighed, "I know, I'll tell him I promise," I told her. "Good, now get up, we have class," Thalia told me, helping me stand up.

* * *

>"Hey Annabeth are you okay? You just ran off this morning," Percy asked as I sat down at lunch. "Yeah, my breakfast went down the wrong way," I told him. I heard Thalia snort beside me and I elbowed her in the stomach. "You still scared about that doctors appointment?" Piper asked me. "Uh, yeah, just have this fear of needles I guess," I told her trying to act as casual about it as possible. "You never mentioned anything about needles before. I thought the only thing you were scared of was spiders," Piper continued. Crap. I think she was starting to catch on to my pregnancy. She was a smart girl and she probably put everything together, the being sick, the doctors appointment. I tried to brush it off and took a bite of my burger, but as soon as I swallowed I felt it come right back up. I quickly ran to the nearest bathroom, again, and started puking some more. I really hated this. The door burst open, I was expecting it to be Thalia, but instead it was Piper. "You okay Annabeth?" She asked kneeling down and rubbing my back. I felt tears start to form in my eyes again. I was really sick of crying. I just wanted this all to be over. "Hey, "It's going to okay," Piper said rubbing my back some more. "I'm pregnant," I confessed, more tears starting to come down. "I figured as much," She told me letting out a small laugh, "My sister Drew, she was pregnant when she was 17, she's 26 now. She was kind of a whore," Piper told me. I laughed at that, I've seen Drew a few times when I went over to Pipers house. I never saw a baby though. "She didn't want. I mean to her it was just a dumb result of one of her many hook ups. She didn't care about it, so she got it aborted," Piper was starting to cry now. I turned over to her and gave her hug, I knew she really needed one, "You're going to be a good mom Annabeth I can see it in your eyes that you already care about this baby and it hasn't even been a month. I'm here for you, and so is everyone else. We can help you get through this," Piper told me. I smiled, "Thank you Piper, that means a lot," "Yeah well, thats what I'm here for," She told me standing up. I stood up with her, "Lunch is about over, we don't want to be late to class now do we?" Piper said offering her hand out to me. I grabbed it and we walked out of the bathroom together.<hr>"Annabeth Chase?" The doctor called. Thala and I were sitting in the waiting room of the doctors office. My heart was pounding more than ever. I stood up and followed the doctor inside the doctors room. "So, Annabeth, you think you're pregnant?" The doctor asked looking down at his papers. He didn't ask it in a judgy way, which I really liked. "Yeah," I told him nervously. "Alright, well just lay down, and we're going to do an ultrasound on you," The doctor said politely. I layed down on the bed at he put this gel stuff on this other thing. "So, how long have you suspected the pregnancy?" The doctor asked rubbing the gel on my stomach, looking a the screen next to him. I jumped from the coolness of it. "About 2 weeks," I told him. "Well, it looks like you suspicion was correct, you got a baby in there. I let out a sigh. I already figured that much. "So, I'm going to assign you some prenatal vitamins and make an appointment for you in about 6 weeks," The doctor told me. I put my shirt down and sat up, "Is that it?" "Well, don't put too much stress on yourself, if you haven't told the father I advise you do that soon, and if you haven't told your parents, do that as soon as you get home," The doctor told me. "Alright," I told him letting out a deep breath. "Don't stress too much about school or anything like that, and you should be good to go," The doctor told me. "Okay, thank you," I told the doctor. "No problem, my daughter went threw the same thing you're going threw, and she turned out okay, I think you can too," He said giving me a smirk. I smiled at him, "See you in 6 weeks,"

* * *

>"Want me to come in with you?" Thalia asked me as we pulled into my driveway. "No, I have to do this alone," I told her. "Alright, and if they kick you out, you know where to find me," Thalia gave a me a sad smile. "Thanks, and thanks for the ride," I told her getting out of the car. "No problem," Thalia responded. I shut the door and watched Thalia pull out of my driveway. I turned towards my house and took a deep breath. Lets do this. As I walked into the house my mom and dad were on the couch waiting for me, "You're home later than usual," My mom told me. "Yeah I know, um, I have to tell you guys something," I told them nervously. My heart was pounding at a million beats per minute, my hands were shaking, and I could feel the sweat coming down from my forehead. "What's wrong sweetie?" My dad asked looking up from the magazine he was reading. "The reason I'm home later is because I had a doctors appointment," My parents now looked more confused than ever. "No you didn't, we would have known about it," My mom said. "I scheduled this on my own, and it wasn't a normal appointment," I was wringing my hands together, just spit it out Annabeth, "I'm pregnant,"<hr>**A/N: DUn DUN DUNN. Sorry it ended on a bit of a cliffhanger there, I'm just not sure how I want them to react yet. Also thank you so much for reading this, I won't be updating for a bit because I'm going on vacation, but I promise I'll update some more as soon as I get back. Let's try to get this to 5 reviews, and I'll see you next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's been a week since I've told my parents about my pregnancy, and let's just say they didn't take it very well. They were disappointed, and it doesn't matter if you're a goody two shoes or the biggest jack ass in the world, you never wanted to disappoint your parents.

They we slowly warming up to the idea of having a grandchild, and by slowly I mean they won't even say the word baby.

"Annabeth, wake up or you'll be late for school," My dad said knocking on my door.

I groaned, slowly getting up from bed. It was Friday and Thalia wanted to have a girls night, but I just really wasn't in the mood for it. All I want to do is stay at home, watching Netflix and eating ice cream. Although, we would probably end up doing that at girls night anyways.

I got up from the comfort of my bed and went to get ready for school. I still hadn't told Percy that I was carrying his baby, but I just could never bring myself to do it. I would make up some excuse as to why it wasn't the right time, but I knew soon the bump would start showing and I'd have to tell him.

I shook off the thoughts of pregnancy and walked downstairs, "Thalia's driving me to school today, see you guys later," I told my parents walking out the door. As soon as I walked down the steps of my porch Thalia pulled up.

"Sup brainiac," Thalia said as I got in the car. As got in I saw that I wasn't the only one Thalia was driving to school today. Percy was sitting in the backseat.

"Hey Wise Girl."

"Hey," I said not bothering to retort at his nickname for me.

"So, Annabeth, you up for girls night tonight?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know Thals," I responded. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Annabeth, come on, have some fun, because soon you won't be able to," Thalia told me, referring to the baby.

"Wait, why wouldn't Annabeth be able to?" Percy asked confused.

"Nothing," I said automatically. Now was definitely not the time to tell him I was pregnant.

"Anyways, Annabeth, we really want you to come. Please," Thalia begged.

I rolled my eyes and finally caved, "Fine."

"Yes!" Thalia said excitedly as we pulled into the school. I sighed, today was going to be one long day.

* * *

><p>The day went by faster than I had expected it to, which was good, although I had still had the girl night to get through. Yay.<p>

It was the end of the school day and I was at my locker putting my books away, when Percy walked up.

"Hey, Annabeth I was wondering if on Saturday you wanted to come over for dinner?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck, "Paul is having some friends of his from college or something come over and my mom said I could invite someone so I wouldn't be all alone."

I smiled at his shyness, "Yeah I should be able to come over," I told him shutting my locker.

Percy's face flooded with relief, "Thank god, I was afraid you were going to say no."

I laughed, "I'll call you tomorrow when I know for sure, see you later," I told him. I started walking outside when Thalia came up next to me.

"So, dinner at the Jackson residence," She said suggestively.

I rolled my eyes, "It's rude to eavesdrop Thals, and it's just dinner, it's not like I haven't had dinner over there 100 times before. No big deal."

"Yes, but this time you're having dinner over there while you're pregnant, with his baby," She told me as we got to her car.

"You're so supportive," I said sarcastically.

"Anyways, for girls night, we're going to go to my house, get ready and what not, then we're meeting the girls for bowling, then coming back here, you're telling everyone you're pregnant, and we're going to watch a movie," Thalia said pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Wait wait wait, what did you say?"

"Go home, get ready, bowling, then a movie?" Thalia said nonchalantly.

"Before the movie," I told her raising my eyebrows.

"Bowling?"

I rolled my eyes, "After that."

"Oh, telling the girls you're pregnant, yeah, it's about time you tell em hun," She told me. We had finally pulled into her driveway.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. I knew I would have to tell them eventually, but I just was scared. They were great friends but I was afraid they were going to hate me and disown me and even if they didn't hate me I know that they're still going to judge.

"So we'll talk about it more later then?" Thalia said when I hadn't answered her.

It might not have been as long of a day as I thought it would have been, but I do know that tonight was going to be one long night.

* * *

><p>When Thalia and I arrived at the bowling alley the girls were already waiting for us.<p>

"Took you guys long enough," Piper said as we walked in.

"Sorry, Annie here was taking _forever_," Thalia said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname, "Actually, Thalia was the one who took an hour putting on her mascara."

Hazel laughed, "Alright, let's get started. Piper, you're first."

We continued to bowl and I found out that Piper was a really good bowler. You learn something new everyday.

I was taking a sip of my coke when it was my turn, "You're up Annie," Thalia told me, "and aren't you not aloud to have caffeine?" Thalia asked.

"Just not large amounts," I told her standing up, going to take my turn.

"Wait, why can't you have caffeine?" Hazel asked, confused.

I mentally smacked myself. I forgot they didn't know.

"Yeah Annabeth, why can't you have caffeine?" Thalia asked amused. I sent her a glare. A bowling alley, that's when you want me to tell them?

"Is everything okay Annabeth?" Hazel asked worriedly.

"Well, I might be, kinda sorta, pregnant?" I told her. Hazels mouth instantly flew open. Piper didn't really do anything because I had already told her.

"What do you mean? Who's the father? How?" She asked. Hazel was so innocent and pure I almost laughed.

"Well, I have a baby inside me, and I'm pretty sure we already had enough health class to know how," I told them.

Piper and Thalia laughed at that. Hazel just rolled her eyes, not amused, "Well who's the father?"

"Percy," I said lowly. I wasn't exactly embarrassed that he was the father, but he was my best friend and I just felt weird saying that he was the father of my child.

"They were drunk," Thalia said putting in her input. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we're here for you, and we still love you," Hazel told me giving me a hug. She was so sweet, I don't know what I did to get a friend like her, but I'm happy I have her. She's the only normal one out of my crazy batch of friends.

"On that note," Thalia says standing up, "Who says we go back to my house and watch 16 and Pregnant."

"Hell no," I told her. They laughed at that.

"Alright fine, we can watch Catching Fire or something," Thalia said grumpily.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody, sorry for the long wait in an update, it just hasn't been the writing kind of week for me. I've been having some writers block, but I think I'm out of y slump. Hopefully. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's kind of short, I'm sorry. It would mean a lot to me if you left a review, good or bad, and I'll see you guys next chapter<strong>


End file.
